Recently, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) and the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) and the like have researched Internet protocol (IP)-based mobile communication access network configuration technology such the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2). 3GPP the most actively standardizes the mobile communication system technology after the 3rd generation one. 3GPP involves a standardized Internet protocol-based service configuration and concerns technologies focusing on three network factors, that is, a core network, an access network, and a terminal, in order to provide an Internet protocol-based mobile communication service.
An Internet protocol-based mobile communication system configuration includes two approaches. A first approach uses conventional Internet equipment and realizes desired functions by connecting a server to the Internet network.
A second approach develops new network equipment for performing the desired functions as necessary, and configures a new mobile communication system.
The first method configures an Internet protocol network by utilizing the conventional well-known Internet protocol (IP)-based equipment, that is, a router, a switch, and the like as is, and joins necessary application technology obtained through the server to the conventional IP-based equipment. Accordingly, it is easily developed and compatible with other systems because it utilizes conventional standardized equipment as they are.
However, the first method has a drawback in that it is difficult to have optimum realized functions and it has unnecessary redundancies.
The second method may optimize functions so as to satisfy system requirements and may realize a high-performance system. However, it requires a lot of time and cost to develop an optimized system and it is difficult to make it compatible with other equipment.
Meanwhile, in an access network, main functions include a wireless terminal access function and a mobility control function. Such functions must be processed at a high speed, and they are sensitive to delay and must be able to provide a seamless service. Accordingly, in a mobile communication access network function application, the first method does not satisfy system requirements such as basic delay and seamless handover.
In addition, the first method is not appropriate for transmitting various control messages for controlling wireless access, and has a problem in that a control signal and a traffic signal are concentrated at a predetermined point of an access router.
In an Internet protocol-based mobile communication access network, the access router forms a combination with a core network and mobility control of subnets and the like.
In order to perform such functions, the access router transmits a control message using a router advertisement (RA) message.
However, the RA message is transmitted along with the traffic signal passing through the router, and accordingly there is a problem of a control message transmission delay when the traffic signals are concentrated.
Such an access router has a problem in that it has a two-way structure separated from the mobile communication access network's unique functions, that is, radio resource and terminal information management and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.